


Not So Innocent

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Youngbae is definitely the better half of Jiyong. After seven years of them being best friends, Seungri isn’t sure how Youngbae manages to stay so innocent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1137891/not-so-innocent-baeri-bigbang-fluff-seungri-taeyang-alternateuniverse).  
> Originally posted on June 10th 2016.

They’ve all known each other since high school except Jiyong and Youngbae. Those two have been friends since seventh grade. Jiyong and Seunghyun actually knew each other from their childhoods, but they only met again after almost ten years. The five know each other because Daesung is Seunghyun’s boyfriend and Seungri was, _was_ , Jiyong’s friend with benefits.

It’s not surprising they all ended up in the same fine arts university. Seunghyun loves art with a burning passion. (Seriously, his Instagram has more photos of paintings than photos of people.) Daesung has a voice of an angel’s. Jiyong always wanted to produce music. And then Youngbae and Seungri went with dance majors. Though Youngbae being an overachiever decided to take the double major in music with Jiyong which his scholarship allowed.

Back to the present, the five friends are having a  guys’ night out. Seungri sighs, relaxing back in his chair at a bar. He sips at his drink as he watches the couple kiss passionately on the dance floor.

He turns to look at the second eldest. The youngest isn’t sure when, but at some point, he had fallen _hard_ for Youngbae. He gazes longingly, wanting the muscular body beneath him panting and gasping for breath. Or maybe having the other dancer on top moving his hips in that _sinful_ way as he rides him.

Seungri licks his lips, _that would be hot._ He shamelessly stares at the pair of best friends that are grinding against each other. And _damn_ , he is so glad that Jiyong somehow managed to convince Youngbae to come to the club. They’re legal, yes, but Youngbae is the good boy. Plus, they’re technically still going to school, well, classes.

Minutes later, he’s sipping another drink and still watching the shorter dancer. By then Jiyong has found his night partner and Youngbae is just dancing to the music, letting it carry him to his own dimension. He admires the way the spiked black hair ( _thank you, Jiyong)_ begins to dampen with sweat. Even so, it’s still hot as hell. _Oh, how I wish I could dance like that,_ Seungri sighs. He sees others checking out the Youngbae constantly, and he just wants to go up there and claim the older, showing that he has this sexy piece of ass.

Crude as it may sound, Seungri would totally do that because he wanted Youngbae first. He stares as one brave soul finally approaches the dancing individual, only to be rejected by an innocent smile. The stranger is obviously dejected, but Seungri is happy. _Ha! Youngbae-hyung isn’t that easy._

But he can’t help but wonder what the question was. Finally deciding to enter the dance floor again, he and Youngbae meet each other in the crowd with bright lights shining within the confined space. The bass too heavy and screams too high, Seungri reads more than hears the words from the older’s lips, _“Wanna go home?!’_

Seungri knows what Youngbae means, but it could be interpreted in _so many_ different ways. Sighing, he thinks about what he could do versus what he should do. On one hand, there’s a possibility of being hated (which is semi-okay to him), but on the other, it could end up being awkward and there might be no benefits (except maybe the acknowledgement that he chose the “right” path).

In the end, Seungri decides against being hated. He knows that Youngbae isn’t the type to ignore someone just because of something as mundane as a confession. Look at all the girls he has dated. They're all still friends with Youngbae… kinda.

When they get into the taxi (because their ride was Seunghyun who left with Daesung without a word, those bastards), Seungri feels his phone vibrate. He looks down and finds Jiyong’s message flashing at him. _‘Go get him! ;)) lol’_

Seungri groans internally. Jiyong was, _is_ a horrible influence. Youngbae is definitely the better half of Jiyong. After seven years of being best friends, Seungri isn’t sure how Youngbae manages to stay so innocent.

_‘He’s not as innocent as he looks. ^^’_

_‘He’s worse than me.’_

_‘He just hides it really well.’_

_‘Y'know, there has been a lot of hints.’_

_‘You’re usually good at picking up the signs. Has love made you blind? :D’_

_‘That’s funny.’_

Seungri glares uselessly at his phone. He sends back, _‘Shouldn’t you be having sex?’_ He can practically hear the annoyed whines of the one on the other side of the phone.

He reads what Jiyong has written, _‘Ugh, he had NO stamina whatsoever. If Bae hadn’t stolen you, I would be getting good sex from you every day.’_

Seungri frowns, _‘You promised to never mention it again.’_ Suddenly, he feels someone, Youngbae, leaning on his shoulder.

“Hey, Ri,” the older rasps, voice seemingly filled with desire.

Seungri shakes his head from the thought. It’s simply not possible for his innocent hyung to even _feel_ desire for one of the sins - lust. He turns to look at the beauty of the older man, “Yeah, hyung?”

“You can shower first.”

Seungri gapes, “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Youngbae smiles. “I’ll cut some apples for you before you go to sleep.”

The younger grins, “Thanks, hyung!”

Youngbae chuckles, “No problem.”

* * *

The two dancers arrive at their apartment, and Youngbae has to support the younger while going up. He isn’t sure if it’s on purpose or not, but he _does_ know that Seungri is sexy as hell. The elder sighs, _Should I trust Jiyong? Does Seungri really like me?_

Youngbae pushes Seungri into the bathroom and looks at his phone. He knows that Jiyong had texted both of them. He knows that Jiyong knows Seungri well. He knows that, if anything, Jiyong is a trustworthy friend with great judgement of character (though his actions are a bit questionable).

 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘Stop texting Seungri.’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _’You should confess.’_  
 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘...Why?’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _‘Because Ri totally has a crush on you.’_  
 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘How do you know?’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _‘Cuz I’m awesome.’_  
 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘-_-’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _‘But seriously. He’s not gonna make the first move. He thinks you’re an innocent virgin. Like, wtf? You’re dirtier than me in bed.’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _‘If he hadn’t fallen for you, I’d still be sleeping with him.’_  
 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘...’_  
 **Dong Youngbae:** _‘I’ll think about it.’_  
 **Kwon Jiyong:** _‘Even if he doesn’t like you, he’s still a good fuck so go get laid already.’_

Youngbae groans as he places his phone on the kitchen counter, plugging it to charge. Moving to the fridge, he takes out an apple and begins slicing it on the cutting board. He slides the apples into a plate and washes all the items in the sink, setting them aside to dry.

By then, Seungri has exited the bathroom with grey sweatpants and a loose white shirt with a panda on it. “Here are your apples,” Youngbae greets him with a smile and tries not to think about how domestic it almost sounds.

The younger nods as he nibbles on an apple.

Chuckling, Youngbae leaves the room for the bathroom. Before he goes in, he makes way to his dresser and grabs an item as well as his clothes. A loose white tank top and basketball shorts. In his mind, he continuously questions himself, _Should I really do this? Will he really accept me? Jiyong claims to know everything and so far he’s always been right. But why should I listen to his so-called ‘advice’? Do I really want to risk our friendship?_

Youngbae sighs and brushes his hair back as he enters the shower. He lets the warm water beat against his skin. He lathers soap across his body and washes it off. Building up courage, Youngbae takes the item he brought in with him and opens the cap. He hesitates before pouring lubricant across his fingers as he was careful not to wash away the lotion with the shower water.

Breathing in deeply, Youngbae shifts and gets in a more comfortable position. Carefully adjusting his right arm, he slips in one finger inside of himself. He suppresses his moan with his free hand and wriggles the single digit inside him.

Youngbae pulls his finger out to the tip and inserts two at once. A twist of the wrist brings out a pained gasp. _It’s been too long since I’ve done this._

A moment later, his forehead hits the wall of the shower stall as he squeezes in a third finger into his spasming hole. His muscles weaken, and he lands on his knees, biting hard onto his left hand. A loud groan comes from the back of his throat, and Youngbae hopes the shower is loud enough to cover the sounds he’s making.

He finally gets a fourth finger in and thinks, _God, I hope Seungri isn’t thick. It’d be nice if his cock is long though._ He continues to stretch his hole with his four short, but thick, fingers. He finally hits that _one spot_ and repeatedly strokes the small bump within him, bringing pleasurable shocks crawl up his spine.

Youngbae desperately wants to touch his own heavy cock that waves in front of his stomach, but he _can’t_ because what he’s doing now is in preparation for what will likely happen after he exits the shower. With a small whine, he removes both hands from his mouth and ass. He can feel his cheeks flush after hearing the squelch from the lube in his ass. Washing his hands with the still running water, he finally steps out and dries his body and hair, avoiding his lubed anus.

Exiting the bathroom after slipping on his clothes without his underwear, Youngbae feels the lube on and in his rectum stimulating his nerves. He nearly lets out a moan but manages to suppress it. He looks up and finds the room empty. _So Ri went to bed. Hmm, I guess that’s a good place. He shouldn't be asleep yet._

He enters the younger dancer’s room under the pretense of saying good night. Youngbae sees the lamp on and forces a smile, _How should I bring this up?_

“Hey, hyung. What’s up?” Seungri asks while climbing onto his bed.

Tongue twisted, Youngbae bluntly blurts out, “Do you want to sleep with me?” He winces at the judgemental tone because damn him, he really can’t control his voice when he’s nervous.

Seungri’s eyes widen for a moment before he awkwardly laughs it off, “Hyung, is this a prank Jiyong-hyung asked you to do?”

Youngbae desperately shakes his head and half-shouts, surprising both of them, “No!” Youngbae slaps a hand over his mouth, _Dammit, I’m overreacting._

“Hyung?” Seungri questions with worry and confusion laced in his eyes.

Youngbae sighs and steps toward the younger, face flushing as he feels the lube in his ass begin to drip down his thigh. He captures the other’s head with his hands and leans down to take the other's lips. It’s awkward because Seungri isn’t responding and Youngbae isn’t used to the angle (he’s usually leaning up because he’s short).

Their lips part ways, and Seungri blinks in surprise. He faintly hears an apology from the older who is beginning to run away. Grabbing onto Youngbae’s wrist, Seungri looks up and sees eyes that carry an emotion that he hasn’t noticed before. “Hyung,” he rasps out while standing up, “Stay.”

Youngbae stops and watches as the taller man’s lips move. When they stop moving, Youngbae realizes he’s been given a question. “Wh-what?” In his mind, thoughts race by, never to be actually registered.

Seungri sighs and decides that taking action would be better. He repeats the action the older had done before. This time, their lips lock and their tongues entangle each other.

It’s not intense enough to cause their knees to buckle, but when they back away from each, their eyes are obviously clouded by lust.

“Hyung.” “Seungri.” They call for each other at the same time.

Youngbae confesses first after heaving in a large breath, “Seungri, I’ve liked you for a while now. Go out with me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Seungri immediately answers. “I’ve liked you for a while too.”

Youngbae finally gives his signature eye smile and says, “So, do you want to sleep with me?”

 _Yes_ , Seungri wants to say, but instead, he asks, “Are you sure?”

Youngbae pushes the younger onto the bed, already knowing the answer. “Would I ask if I wasn’t sure?” Once again, their mouths meet and their tongues twine, fighting for dominance.

Seungri does his best to counter every move Youngbae gives him but the man simply _knows_ his weak points. Eventually, he moans and lets the older take control.

“I’m not a virgin, Ri,” Youngbae pants out, moving away and grinding down sensually. He feels the hard member through the layers of clothes between them, _I need to see his naked body now._ He backs away to strip off his own clothes, practically ripping apart the fragile tank top and growls, “Take off your clothes.”

Seungri complies, surprised by the contrast of the hyung he knows and the hyung in his bed. At first, he thinks that Youngbae would be a top, considering the act that he was controlling the situatiom with a dominant voice. He thinks, _I didn’t really picture myself to be the botom in this relationship, but that’s okay too._

Both men are naked, and Youngbae admires to lithe yet toned body of the younger. Long legs and long arms that he would never have. Still, he believes eeryone has their own unique beauty and style. He finally questions, “Condom?”

Seungri swallows saliva in his mouth, “Lube and condoms are in the drawer.” He points to the nightstand beside his bed and idly wonders, _Shouldn’t he use his own condom?_

Youngbae shuffles throufh the top drawer and finds a packet with a single condom. _We’re actually doing this_ , it finally clicks into his mind, and he sure as hell can’t back out at this point. Taking in a deep breath, Youngbae peels the package open and slides it over the younger’s dick, which he thankfully notes that it is long and not thick. He figures coating the member with saliva would also help, so he inserts the organ into his mouth and looks up at the other individual.

Seungri makes a noise of pleasant surprise when he sees Youngbae not only slipping on the protective item onto him, but also when Youngbae mouths at his aroused cock. His hips buck upward into the warm cavern, and he moans when the elder doesn’t resist.

Youngbae sucks and allows Seungri to fuck his throat because he enjoys it rough and right now, he’s craving for more. He places his hands on the younger’s hips, silently telling him to stop. Backing away with small beads of sweat dripping down on the side of his forehead, Youngbae shakily moves his body up again to allow his bottom to meet Seungri’s dick. He grinds down, teasing himself while his own cock swings between their bodies.

Seungri groans loudly and rolls his hips against Youngbae’s plump bottom, “Hy-hyung.”

Youngbae softly laughs and finally lets himself sink down, letting his lower body wrap around the younger. He moans into Seungri’s neck as soon as he’s settled in completely and feels the rumble of a groan in the younger’s throat.

 _Damn, Youngbae-hyung has been giving me so many surprises today_ , Seungri thinks while relishing in the tight warmth surrounding his cock. A moment later, he feels Youngbae moving as well as the hole wrapping around him going up to his tip.

Youngbae grunts and roughly sits down on the long length. A spark runs through his nerves because he managed to hit his prostate on the second time. His legs shake from the pleasure, and he demands, “Lee Seunghyun, I swear, if you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now, I will go find where Jiyong is to have him fuck me while I blow his current sex partner. We all know he’s still horny.”

Seungri is surprised again when he hears his full name get called out, but he’s shocked by the threat because Youngbae basically said he was willing to have a threesome. With Jiyong, no less.

He imagines the scene in his mind but instantly becomes possessive, so he grips his hand onto the elder’s thick thighs and flips them over. Growling, he fucks into the smaller body, “You are _mine_.”

“Fuck yes,” Youngbae murmurs, shoving his ass back to meet the thrusts with strong vigour. “Pound into me, make me feel it for _days_.” He screams when his prostate is abused, “Fuck, right there Ri!”

“I’ll make you feel it for _weeks_ ,” Seungri grunts. “Fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Youngbae whines loudly and grips onto the white sheets, blunt nails ripping open holes into the thin material. “Cl-close,” he warns.

“Me too,” Seungri answers.

Youngbae vaguely wonders, _Can I come untouched? It has been a while._

Another dozens of thrusts later and Seungri is pulling in and out while releasing his seed within the tight heat.

From knowing that Seungri has already come within him, Youngbae follows shortly after, semen landing on both of their stomachs, because Seungri still hasn’t left his ass. His ass squeezes around the younger’s cock, and his entire body twitches from the feeling of too much.

Seungri completely pulls out and removes the condom, tying it and tossing it aside. Both men pant harshly, coming down from their high. It finally clicks with Seungri, and he asks, “Did you prep yourself before coming in here and did you come untouched hyung?”

Youngbae would blush, but he’s still stuck in that air of pleasure, so he simply responds, “Yes to both. I haven’t had sex since I realized I had fallen in love with you, and the last time I jacked off with release was a little over a week ago.”

“Hyung, I love you, too,” Seungri whispers.

Youngbae groans, embarrassed, “Go get something to clean us up.”

Seungri rolls and reaches into his bdside drawer, taking out wet wipes to remove the come from their bellies.

Youngbae raises a single eyebrow and states, “You keep _wet wipes_ in your drawer.”

“It’s because I’m always too lazy to get a wet towel from the bathroom after sex,” Seungri replies indignantly.

Youngbae chuckles, “You’re so strange. It’s more things to clean up the morning after.”

Seungri shrugs and tosses the now dirtied wet wipes to where he had thrown the condom. He snuggles against the older man’s body, spooning them and surrounding his arms protectively around the muscular frame. “Hey, hyung?”

“Yes, Ri?”

“Can I call you by name?”

“Only in bed.”

Seungri smiles at the response, “I love you, Youngbae.”

Youngbae curls his lips upward, “I love you too, but don’t push your luck.”

Seungri giggles and sniffs the older’s older’s neck, “Bae-hyung? Youngbae-hyungie? Bae-hyungie? I think Youngbae sounds nice though.”

Youngbae sighs, “I’m okay with the first suggestion when we’re alone, and you can only say my name without honorifics when we’re having sex.”

Seungri exclaims happily, “Thanks, Bae-hyung!”

Youngbae smiles fondly, “Let’s go to sleep. We’ll have Jiyong to deal with tomorrow.”

“Ugh, Jiyong-hyung is always right,” Seungri groans.

“But if Jiyong wasn’t here, we probably wouldn’t have gotten together,” Youngbae chastises. “Now, sleep. I’d prefer to be well-rested with a sore ass rather than sleep-deprived with a sore ass.”

“I think I’d prefer that too,” Seungri chuckles. “G’night, Bae-hyung.”

“Good night, Ri.”


End file.
